Falling Into Darkness
by blueaqualily
Summary: Persy has the most unforgettable taxi ride that takes her to the most unbelievable place with a familiar stranger. A Hades and Persephone fanfic set in modern day New York.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I am getting away with this, I thought elatedly as I descended the stairs to the living room. My stilettos clacked softly on the wooden stairs, and for a second I was worried my mother would hear. My heart fluttered in my chest with anxiety. I was inches away from my freedom. As my hand stretched for the door handle, I heard the clicking of a light switch being flipped on.

"Going somewhere, Persy?" my mother's sharp voice inquired.

Whirling, I turned to face my mother. Hands planted firmly on her hips, her eyes scanning me appraisingly, starting from my three-inch stilettos, to the mini black dress I wore, and working all the way up to my face. Her eyes narrowed in disapproval as she stared at my makeup.

"Do you believe I will allow you to go out of the apartment looking like that?"

"What's wrong with how I look?" I snapped defensively. "This is how all the girls at my school dress."

Mother pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head angrily. "By that logic, because all the other girls dress like streetwalkers makes it acceptable for you to parade around dressed this way?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't stay your little girl forever. Eventually you will have to let me grow up, and it's past time that you do that."

"That is true," she agreed, momentarily stunning me into silence.

"However," she continued, raising her hand, "this is not the way to do it. You're not in a rush to grow up."

"I am going to the party, and nothing you can say will change that," I warned her.

Her mouth tightened into a thin, flat line as a scowl soured her face. "Have you forgotten who the adult is and who is the child? If I say you can't go, you listen. End of story."

"No!" I shot back, the word echoing in the room. "I'm tired of never going out with my friends. I want a social life, and tonight, just for one night, I will have that. Besides, in a few days I turn eighteen. You won't control me anymore." I could not contain the smug tone that crept into my voice.

Thinking it was the end, I strutted to the door. Ignoring her indignant screams for me to come back, I slammed the door. I stormed down the street as her shouts faded into the background. A gust of frigid winter air hit me, raising a trail of goose bumps on my bare arms. The cold seared my lungs, and part of me wanted to turn back, but I used my anger to fuel me.

I plowed my way through the thick crowds of the busy streets of New York. The clacking of my high heels dwindled into the indistinguishable chatter of people's conversations. As the world passed me in a blur of swirling colors and bright city lights, I felt alone. This people had a destination, but I followed the crowd aimlessly.

Spotting a bench on the curb, I strode to it and sank onto it, planning out my next move. The cold of the stone bench seeped into the thin fabric of my dress, making me squirm uncomfortably. Shivers rippled down my spine while I watched my breaths exhale into little puffs of air floating up into the night sky.

"Excuse me, miss?" a honey-drenched voice called from the behind me. "You're obviously lost. May I call you a cab?"

Yelping in surprise, I craned my neck to see a man step out of the shadows. He appeared to be in his early twenties, college age, as he studied me with dark eyes that glimmered with amusement.

Approaching me, he took a seat beside me, too close for comfort. When I did not reply, he scooted forward until his hip pressed against mine. I stiffened and slowly inched away until half of my body hung off the edge of the bench.

"That won't be necessary," I replied through gritted teeth, trying to force my lips into a polite smile. Instead, they quirked into a grimace. I started to stand, but he seized my wrist in a firm grasp.

The man tossed me a flirtatious smile. "Come on. Why are you in such a hurry? Let me buy you a drink to warm you up." His sickly-sweet voice made my stomach turn nauseatingly.

"No thanks; I am leaving."

I struggled against his grip. Instead of releasing me, his hold on my arm tightened painfully and he drew me closer to himself.

"Playing hard to get?" he drawled in my ear, his moist breath caressing my jawline. "Relax, and let me show you a good time."

Moving one hand to my back, he traced slow, suggestive circles along my spine as his fingers slid down my waist. Shudders ran through me, like cockroaches crawling down my dress. Unable to take it any longer, I jerked away. His eyes flashed with annoyance, but he withdrew his hand.

"I'm leaving now," I told him defiantly.

Wrenching my arm out of his vise, I turned sharply on my heel. I could hear the thudding of his boots slapping against the pavement, and I quickened my pace. As I pushed through a sea of pedestrians, I wished for once I had listened to my mother.

"Come back here, you little tramp!"

Approaching the curb, I held one arm high, trying to hail a cab. My eyes scanned the endless line of yellow taxies for one with the number sign lit up. All of the cabs were occupied. The man's curses and threats filled my ears, mingling with the drumming of my frantic heartbeat.  
I stepped off of the sidewalk, walking down the road and desperately searching for an empty cab. I ignored the car horns honking at me as I wove my way through the traffic. Far down the string of cars, I noticed one taxi with the number sign glowing brightly like a star.

Wanting to sob in relief, I strode to the cab, but as my fingers hovered above the car handle, I hesitated. There was something about the cab that made me feel uneasy, like evil lurking beneath its surface. Though as I saw the man on the edge of the street, ready to cross, I made my choice, Opening the door, I hopped in the cab.  
"I saw what you did," the driver admonished. "That was extremely dangerous. Not very smart."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for a parental speech. "I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Was it because of how you're dressed?" the cabbie countered.

My jaw dropped. He is not getting a tip, I thought darkly. Even though I knew he was not looking at my face, I scowled at him. A soft chuckle flowed from his lips, as if he knew I was glaring at him. As his laughter washed over me, I felt a sense of déjà vu, like we had met before. When I sifted my memories for his name, my mind went blank.

He mumbled, "A girl like you doesn't need to dress like that to be beautiful."

My cheeks burned, and I replied, "Have we met before? I feel like we have, but I don't know your name."

He turned his neck so he could face me. I gasped when his silver eyes locked on mine. They triggered something in my mind, and I was certain I knew who he was, but in an instant, the feeling was gone. A melancholic smile ghosted across his lips. "We met a long time ago."

"Are you at least going to tell me your name?"

The smile faltered, and he murmured, "Hayden."

"I'm Persy."

"I know," he replied quietly, before facing the windshield again.

For several minutes silence stretched between us. Minutes crept by slowly as the scenery shifted. The roads became less congested with traffic. The nearly deserted streets thinned, opening up to a forested park area. I suddenly realized being alone in the woods with a strange man was not good.

"Uh, Hayden?" I asked uncertainly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home," he replied. When he saw the fear etched into my face, he forced his lips into a reassuring smile that only terrified me even more.

"Please don't panic," he implored. "I promise I will explain everything once I have the opportunity."

Before I could respond, a rumbling broke the eerie silence of the night. I thought it was thunder until the car lurched, and the ground shook violently. I tried to scream, but my throat closed up, like it was filled with sand. As I was falling into darkness, the last thing I saw before my eyes slid closed was the flash of silver irises.

Despite my friends' warnings not to wander away, I strayed from the group. Their laughter and chatter faded into the distance as I drifted to the edge of the meadow. Leaning forward, I grabbed the prized flower I was after: a golden narcissus. As I pulled the stem, a wave of cold fear snaked up my arm.

A gaping black hole appeared as a sleek chariot drawn by black horses sprung out of the crevice. The thundering of hooves filled my ears, bouncing around in my skull. I stared at the stern-faced driver. His thin lips pressed into a grim line, and his intense silvery eyes swirled with emotions. His gaze focused on me, and his eyes darkened to a tempestuous gray. I tried to run, but my legs felt like deadweight.

As the chariot approached me, the man thrust an arm out, seizing me by the waist. I was too numb with fear to resist when he gently deposited me into the chariot. Tears flowed down my face, and he craned his neck to glance at me. Noticing my expression, his faced softened before slowing the speed of his chariot.

"My Persephone," Hades whispered as the earth engulfed us and we descended into darkness.

Instead of finding myself in a chariot, I was lying in bed. I was clothed in a simple flowing dress, something like a Greek goddess would wear, and the makeup had been wiped clean from my face. The skirts of my dress were tangled around my legs along with the silk sheets. The blankets pressed uncomfortably against my hot, sweaty skin. I tried to kick the blankets away, but I only managed to entangle my legs even more. Frustrated and defeated, I leaned back into the pillows as a thick arm reached across to peel the layers of covers off of me.  
Closing my eyes, and opening them I waited for my eyes to adjust to the black shadows. I tried to force myself to remain calm, even though I felt like the darkness was smothering me. My gaze swept over the dark, unfamiliar room, taking in the gothic grandeur of the classical architecture. It dawned on me that this unfamiliar place was the Underworld. The realization made my insides turn into a block of ice as I felt beads of cold sweat forming on my brow.  
As I stared into those unnerving eyes, a raw sob tore at my throat. Tears blurred my vision, and I did not realize they fell until a thumb gently stroked my cheeks. Strong arms cradled me as Hayden-Hades leaned forward to press his lips soothingly against my forehead.

"Shh," he murmured comfortingly in my ear.  
Against my will, my taut muscles began to relax.

"Hades," I choked out.

He blinked in surprise but quickly recovered. "Let me explain, Persephone."

"Why did you bring me here?" I could not hold back the accusing note that crept into my voice.

He sighed, looking away. "The first time I brought you to the Underworld was over two thousand years ago. At first you hated it here, but as time passed, you eventually learned to reciprocate my love. However, that changed when you fell in love in love with Adonis. You begged me to let you go, but how could I let my sunlight leave me?"

Hades paused as a shadow fell across his face. I tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to look at me. The despair clouding his face made my heart twist with pain. Instinctively, I brought my hand to his cheek. He tensed before relaxing. When I glanced at him, his expression was unreadable, barricading his emotions.

"You were miserable here," he whispered bitterly. "Every stare you gave me was like a caged animal. I couldn't take it anymore! I let you go with him. You gave up your immortality to be with Adonis. But he betrayed you. He chose Aphrodite over you. He was unworthy of you. I know I am underserving of your love, but unlike him, I was always faithful."

"I'm sorry," I murmured numbly.

He eyed me with dark amusement. "Why are you sorry? It was my decision. I knew the consequences."

"What happened next?" I prompted, shifting uncomfortably in his arms.

"Because you were mortal, you died. Your soul was reincarnated, several times. It took me centuries to find your soul."

"Then how did you find me?"

"I had help," he grudgingly admitted, "from Aphrodite. After all she put us through, she owes me."

I started to question him more, but he stopped me with a raise of his hand. I wanted to question him more, but his eyes darkened to a steely gray that warned me not to press for information. A little unnerved by the gruff change in his demeanor, I turned my head to the wall.  
Hades slipped his fingers through mine, giving them a soft squeeze before bringing my hand to his lips and pressing a sweet kiss to it. I shivered as his lips glided smoothly across my hand.

"But that is not important," he added in a husky tone. "I have you now, and I don't intend on losing you again."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling exhaustion and resignation surge over me. Hades caressed my hair, brushing stray pieces away from my brow. Tentatively, he moved his fingers to my back. My eyes snapped open, and I stiffened in shock, waiting for him to withdraw his hands.  
He did the opposite. Instead of removing his hands, he tenderly drew small circles around my spine. It oddly felt soothing and familiar. Feeling my muscles loosen, I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift lazily. A hazy fog clouded my mind as I felt myself yielding into sleep. Hades mistook my peaceful silence for fear.

"Persephone, please don't be afraid," he pleaded, the edge of desperation in his voice pulling me back to reality. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I love you more than you can imagine. You will be taken care of, and everything you want and need shall be yours, as long as I have the power to provide it. "

The earnest words melted my heart. Despite all that had happened, I found myself trusting him. I knew we still had a long road, but I felt more secure than I had ever felt in my life before. The puzzle was completed, and the pieces had fallen into place. With him was where I belonged.  
Opening my eyes, I smiled at him and whispered, "I believe you."

His lips broke into the first genuine smile I had seen. It transformed the shadows in his face, making his prominent cheekbones seem less angular. All the years of sorrow inscribed into his eyes faded, illuminated with a youthful glow of happiness instead. Hades cupped my face firmly in his hands, and I stared at my reflection in his depthless eyes.  
Bending over me, Hades kissed me. My heartbeat faltered, and I had trouble remembering how to breathe. As his lips molded to mine, I sighed contentedly, reclining into his chest. This time, I did not fight the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is kind of short compared to my last chapter, and this is just a filler because I may be gone for a few days! I hope you enjoy this and I will update again ASAP.

My hand curled into a fist, ready to knock on the door. But as I stared at the apartment door separating me from my mother, I froze. I knew I set things right after the fight, but part of me hesitated. That was the biggest fight I had ever had with my mother, but I knew I would not be at peace until we were reconciled.

Taking in a deep breath, I brought down my fist and rapped on the door. No one answered. I folded my arms in anticipation as the minutes crept by. Seconds turned into days and minutes turned into hours. Lowering my hand, I reached for the cold knob and turned it. It gave away and the door creaked open.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I stepped into the living room. I closed the door softly, so my mother would not hear. Staring around the spacious den, my fingers groped the wall, fumbling for the light switch. When I could see, my eyes surveyed the room. I stared at the simple furnishings.

After spending so long with Hades, I felt out of place in my own home. Everything felt unfamiliar, and eighteen years' worth of memories seemed hazy and surreal. Circling the room, my gaze focused on the coffee table. My mother always kept a vase of flowers on the table, but it was bare. That was when I knew something was not right.

"Mother?" I yelled, the word reverberating hauntingly in the house. "I'm home. Where are you?" I cringed at how harsh my voice sounded to my ears.

My heart thrashed against my ribcage when I received no answer. Blood pounded in my ears, and heat flooded my face. The room swung dizzyingly and I thrust my arms to grip the edge of the table to steady myself. Chest heaving, I inhaled deep breaths, reminding myself to remain calm.

"She's probably in the kitchen," I told myself.

Practically running to the kitchen, I pushed the door open, but to my suspicion, it was empty. Dirty dishes filled the sink and clean ones lay on the countertop, untouched. The trashcan overflowed with garbage, some of the debris littering the floor. The tiles that usually gleamed were dull and speckled with dirt, as if the floor hadn't been mopped or swept in days.

Shaking my head in dismay, I left the kitchen. The only other place my mother could be was her room. Padding through the living room, I ascended the stairs straight to her bedroom. To my disbelief, the door was wide open, a hostile invitation. My heart beat erratically, and my spine prickled with a sense of foreboding.

Unable to take the suspense anymore, I stepped into the room. The first place my eyes landed on was the empty bed. The sheets lay wrinkled and in a tangle. As my eyes roamed the room, they stopped in the farthest, darkest corner of the room. What I saw made me want to tear my gaze away, but I didn't.

The body of my mother hung from the ceiling with the curtain drapes tied around her neck. Her head lolled and her neck bent at an odd angle, like it was broken. Her skin was tinted with the gray sickly pallor of death.

Bile burned my stomach and rushed up my throat, filling my mouth. I choked it down. My ragged breathing filled the eerie silence of the room. I wanted to close my eyes and run out the room, but my legs felt like solid metal. My feet refused to move, as if they had been nailed into the floor.

Suddenly, my mother's eyes snapped open. Her head pivoted around her neck unnaturally before she turned to face me. I cringed when I heard the sickening click of her bones as her neck rotated in an inhuman way. Her eye sockets seemed to be empty, but I could feel the waves of hatred and fury rolling off of her.

"Persy," she whispered in a hiss. "Look what you have done to me. This is your fault. You caused my death when you ran away."

Tears stung my eyes, and I felt their salty dampness spilling onto my cheeks. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but when I tried to speak, I felt like my lips had been sewn closed. Suddenly. I watched as the flesh melt away from her corpse, until she was nothing but a petrified skeleton. Bobbing its head the transparent clumps of skin around the skeleton's lips curled into a twisted grin.

"My death will be avenged. You will pay for this!" it jeered, its raspy voice sounding like stones grating together.

I felt the room fall away, and the floor seemed to disintegrated. The feeling of weightlessness took over my body as I was freefalling through a blanket of darkness. The black shadows around me seemed to engulf me, and a faint laughter echoed around me. It was soft, but gradually crescendoed into an evil cold laughter slithered over me. It crept through my mind, playing and replaying hauntingly until I thought I was going insane. When I couldn't take it anymore it retreated.

The darkness pressing on me dissolved, and I found myself lying on my back in bed. For a minute I thought I was at home in my queen sized bed until I stared up at the canopy of my bed in the Underworld. The midnight blue fabric shimmered like the night sky. Usually it comforted me but it reminded me of darkness and of my dream. Images of my mother's corpse hanging from the ceiling floated through my mind, and a wave of nausea made my stomach curl.

Even under the multiple layers of covers, I felt cold, like I had been drenched in ice water and could never be warmed again. Glancing around the icy room, I decided I couldn't be alone. I wanted to go to Hades, just to feel the security of his arms around me, but I knew he was sleeping. Tears of frustration streaked my cheeks. I wished I could see my mother more than ever, but for all I knew she could be dead. The thought ripped at my heart until it felt like it was bleeding.

Pushing the blankets away, I sat up and stood-or tried to, My legs turned to rubber and I collapsed onto the hard floor. I landed with a thud that resounded through the room. Bracing my arms against the floor, I leaned forward, chest heaving as my stomach lurched. Bile burned its way up my throat. Gulping, I tried to choke it down, but my body had other ideas. I watched weakly as my stomach protested and the contents of last night's dinner spilled onto the floor. When my belly was empty, I leaned back against my bedside, closing my eyes.

The pounding of frantic footsteps made me open my eyes and turn my head to see Hades rushing to my side. "Persephone!" he yelled worriedly.

He knelt next to me, his gray eyes studying me.

"Hades," I whispered in surprise, my voice raw from retching. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

He hushed me and a laid a hand on my clammy forehead, feeling for fever. "What's wrong, Persephone?" he asked quietly. "A servant heard you screaming, and alerted me. Are you ill? Do you feel unwell?"

I tried to shake my head, but found myself lacking the energy. "No, I'm fine," I replied hoarsely before facing the wall.

Withdrawing his hand from my brow, he instead brought it to my cheek, tracing a soothing pattern before turning my head to face him. I could see the doubt etched into his face and the concern and fear reflected in his eyes.

"Please tell me what ails you, Persephone, my love. I want to help, but I can't do that if you refuse to tell me." His earnest tone warmed my cold insides.

I sighed before blurting out, "I had a nightmare that I found my mother dead."

The tension in his shoulders faded as his face softened with understand. He grabbed my hands, enveloping them in his strong, sturdy ones. He quickly pressed a kiss to my knuckles, making the skin around my hand tingle.

"I am sorry to hear that," Hades said sincerely, "but that will happen for a little while until you are accustomed to living in the Underworld. It is only because of the spirits in Tartarus."

When he saw my face transform into a mask of horror, he hastily added, "But they can't harm you. And I will be here to protect you. Here you are safer than any place on Earth."

I nodded, reassured by his promise of protection, but not completely satisfied. It wasn't my safety I was concerned about. "What about my mother?" I inquired withdrawing my hand from Hades'. He flinched, but let me pull my hand away. When I glanced at his face, his expression was blank, devoid of any emotion.

"Your mother is alive," Hades responded patiently. "If she died, I would know the moment her soul entered my realm."

That thought comforted me a little. I wished he said she was alive and well, but for now that would have to be enough.

"Promise?" I asked looking at for confirmation, just to be sure he wasn't sugarcoating reality.

Hades nodded and replied, "I promise. I wouldn't tell you the truth if I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Taking my hand again, he gave it a soft squeeze before bending over me. Placing one on my lower back and the other under my knees, Hades easily lifted me and cradled me against his chest. Resting my head against his chest, I listened to the steady, even throbbing of his heartbeat. Striding to the bed, he gently set me on the mattress as he pulled the covers around me.

"Sleep well," he said, tenderly kissing my cheek as his fingers deftly brushed aside the curls plastered to my forehead. Smiling softly at me, he turned to leave.

"Hades?" I asked, my voice barely more audible than a whisper.

Leaning against the doorframe, he turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised. His silver-gray eyes swirled turbulently, betraying all of his conflicting emotions that his face refused to show. "Yes, Persephone?"

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

His face softened, and his eyes glowed brightly with love. "Never," he promised.

The bed shifted under his weight as he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me so that my back was resting against his chest. Leaning back into him, I closed my eyes. A small smile of peace broke across my lips. Now I would not have to confront the darkness alone.

As my mind surrendered to sleep, the last thing I heard the three sweetest words of my life. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry this update is so late! I had writersblock but I moved through it. Next chapter should be up Sunday or next Monday. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Persephone," a silky voice purred in my ear. Warm breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my neck all the way to my spine. "It's time to wake up, my love."

I groaned as I felt fingers playfully nudging my ribs. Blindly, I flailed an arm trying to swat away the hand. Instead of retreating, the hand prodded my side more relentlessly.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into the pillows. I pulled the covers over my head to emphasize my point.

"You have to wake up sooner or later," he replied in amusement, peeling back the blankets.

A burst of light blinded me, and my eyes blinked sleepily to find Hades bending over me, his lips hovering inches from mine. A crooked grin twisted his lips and his eyes sparked with enjoyment. My heartbeat accelerated when he leaned his forehead against mine as his lips brushed against mine. Electricity hummed through my veins. I tried to form an articulate thought, but the kiss short-circuited my brain, clouding my mind of all coherent thoughts.

"Mmm," I slurred unintelligently when he pulled away.

"Good morning to you, too," he teased, his grin widening. "That woke you up." A smug note of self-satisfaction crept into his tone, and his lips quirked into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance at his male ego despite the smile creeping onto my lips "Only because you took me by surprise."

"You seemed to enjoy it," he quipped, nudging my side playfully.

My cheeks reddened as my face flooded with warmth. I ducked my head, suddenly interested by the embroidery along the hem of the blankets. Laughter bubbled in Hades' throat, and against my will, my lips parted into a small smile. I came to realize his laughter was one of things I loved most about him. Melodic, silvery, light-hearted, it took some of the darkness out of his eyes.

Hades cupped my chin in his hands. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed," he stated.

"No I am not," I grumbled. "And besides, it's too early in the morning to be cute. I probably have a bad case of bedhead. You should know, I am really not a morning person."

Hades did not reply; instead he twined a loose strand of my hair around his finger. "You slept through breakfast. I did not want to wake you-after the restless night you had-but I have to hold court soon and I want to make sure you eat. Since I will have to leave soon, I wanted to have breakfast with you."

I tried to hold back the sigh of disappointment forcing its way to my lips. I knew Hades was King of the Underworld with many duties, but the only time I got to see him was in the evenings at dinner. Though I was a goddess, an eternity with him still didn't seem enough. I needed more time with Hades, to understand him better, but he would be too busy.

"When do you have to leave?"

Hades sighed, the smile fading as easily as it had appeared. I could see the weariness settling on his face and weighing in his eyes. "I will have to leave right after you finish eating."

I nodded unhappily, and he reached for my hand. Interlacing my fingers through his, Hades stroked my palm in a comforting pattern. A moment later, he withdrew his hand.

A pang of disappointment stabbed at my heart. But at the same time, the wheels in my mind started turning, devising a way Hades could always be at my side.

"Persephone?" Hades questioned, eyeing me warily. "What are you thinking? I know that look in your eyes. You're scheming something."

I tried to blink innocently. "Well I was just thinking that maybe I could help you with you duties. You could show me everything you do?"

Hades sighed, his eyebrows slanting downwards as his lips scrunched into a frown.

"No, Persephone," he answered gently but firmly. "You're not ready yet. There are things you should not have to see. Some of the spirits are malicious and will go after an easy target. The spirits of Tartarus are already tormenting you in your sleep. First, you have to adapt to the Underworld, which includes its inhabitants, before you will be ready to share my responsibilities."

I nodded and turned my back to him, hurt and angry that he considered me an "easy target".

"You know, Hades, I am not weak," I whispered.

"Of course not," he agreed, bringing his fingers to cradle my chin in his hands. "I never said that, and I am sorry if I implied it. But you have spent very little time in the Underworld, and there are things you've yet to learn. I will try to protect you as long as I can, but there is too much darkness in my realm for me to control it all."

"I am not a child," I refuted, resisting his touch and tilting my chin stubbornly. "You don't have to feel the need to protect me from everything. Hades, you brought me here for a reason Part of that purpose was out of love, but I am certain it is because I have a role to fulfill here. As your equal."

Hades regarded me with amusement. "Persephone, you have always been my equal. And you do have a role here, my consort and my queen. Though, both will take time."

"Oh," I murmured, my cheeks blazing. "So…I am your wife?" He tried to hide it, but I noticed his shoulders tightening as he winced, like my uncertainty physically pained him.

"Do not worry," Hades assured, but there was an underlying tone of displeasure. "You will not have to be either until you are prepared. Both will take time, but I have nothing but an eternity." His voice became determined as a fire ignited in his eyes, and I watched the silver flames of ambition dancing in his eyes.

I nodded, closing my eyes, trying to battle all the conflicting emotions storming inside of me. I hated seeing the pain I caused him when I did not return his feelings, but Hades wanted all of my heart. I knew I already had his, but I didn't want it, not until I could give mine freely. We both knew I had fatal feelings for him. It was definitely more than a friendship, and despite the short period of time we had known each other, I felt safer with him than I had with anyone else in my life.

Though Hades was trying to be patient, I could see the eagerness burning in his eyes. How long would it be before he tired of waiting for me to reciprocate his feelings? What if he couldn't wait? Or worse, he decided I was not worthy? The thought caused my heart to falter, and my chest constricted until I felt like it was caving in. I gasped, gulping.

"Persephone?" Hades whispered, his smooth voice washing over me like water, instantly calming me.

"Look at me," he commanded softly but firmly. "You know I love you with all of my heart and soul. But don't think that I am trying to force you to feel something you are not ready. I know things seem to be moving quickly, but we are not in a rush. I will wait as long as I need, Persephone. I have already waited an infinity for you, and I can and will do it again."

Those his words meant to console me, they weighed me down with guilt. when I stared into his eyes, they were a dark gray, almost black, like too pools of endless sorrow and shadows. He offered me a melancholic smile that made my heart twist painfully.

"Hades, I want to love-"

"Shh," he chastised gently. "Don't say anything you think I want to hear if you only mean to comfort me with a lie. All I want to hear is the truth."

"I'm sorry."

Giving my hand a squeeze, he answered, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything that has happened to us was my because of my selfish decisions. I am the one who should be sorry." His voice was raspy, thick with self-hatred and shame.

I wanted to say something, but I was unsure of what to say. Hades still felt like a familiar stranger, and I knew I was Persephone, but I might as well had amnesia. The only thing barricading us was the fact that I had no recollection or memory of our past. It was _my_ fault.

When I opened my mouth to speak, a knock on the door jarred the silence. I flinched, startled, as the door flew open and a shade stepped into the room. I felt the color drain from my face as I noticed how the ghost's body shimmered translucently. Approaching the bed, the shade ignored me and dutifully stared at Hades, awaiting orders. I noticed how the shade hovered a few inches above the ground.

Helpless, I looked at Hades. Absently, he stroked my hand pacifyingly. My gaze met his, and I noticed the color of his eyes changed again. They were a gentle but vibrant hazel, and they gleamed unnaturally bright. When I looked closer, I could have sworn they shined with tears. After staring at him for another moment, I was sure, and I felt my eyes filling with tears. Blinking rapidly, I willed them not to fall.

"Persephone, I have to go now," he announced, standing from the bed. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," I replied.

Avoiding my gaze, he ordered, "Eat." He pointed to the nightstand where a tray of food sat.

"Alright."

Turning to face me, Hades planted a quick kiss on my lips. He pulled away a second away, leaving me wanting more.

"If you need anything, ring the bell, and a servant will attend to you. You are free to explore my realm, but have a servant go with you. I don't want you wandering off alone. I promise when I have time, I will give you an official tour personally."

"That would be nice," I said, sending him an encouraging smile.

He gave me a forced smile. "I will see you at dinner."

Without waiting for a response, Hades turned on his heel, and the shade followed him, trailing closely behind. Seeing Hades leave made me want to say so many unspoken things between us, and all my conflicting emotions overflowed in my heart, threatening to drown it. When I mustered he courage to talk, Hades slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Heart sinking at being alone, I whispered, "See you at dinner."


End file.
